Christian von Falkenhayn
__TOC__ Am 14. November 1986 wird Christian in Hagen - Deutschland geboren. Er wächst dort auf, bis er mit siebzehn Jahren, im Zuge eines heimtückischen Attentats dem Andrea von Falkenhayn, seine Mutter, zum Opfer fällt, von seinem Vater, dem dieses Attentat eigentlich galt, nach Amerika geschickt wird. Zu Christians Hobbys gehört die Kampfsportart Muay Thai Buran, welche den Kampf mit verschiedenen Nahkampfwaffen mit einschließt. Außerdem interessiert sich Christian sehr für Sprachen und bereits mit siebzehn Jahren spricht er, neben Deutsch, Englisch, Französisch und Spanisch fließend. Darüber hinaus lernt er zu diesem Zeitpunkt Japanisch. Christian von Falkenhayn interessiert sich sehr für die Kunst des Muay-Thai, sowohl den waffenlosen, als auch den mit Klingen geführten, Kampfstil. Er beherrscht mehrere Musikinstrumente, darunter Klavier, Gitarre und E-Bass - hat aber in den letzten zwei Jahren, bevor er nach Smallville gezogen ist, kaum noch gespielt. Zeitraum: 3.Staffel (2003/2004) '01. BLACK AND WHITE' Ab Ende Februar 2004 wohnt Christian, unter dem Namen Chris Falken, bei seinem Großcousin, Jason Falken und seine Großcousine, Mary Falken, die dort eine große Farm bewirtschaften, obwohl Jason Falken der Besitzer einer der größten Speditionsfirmen des Landes ist. Beide bezeichnet Christian jedoch, wegen des Altersunterschiedes, lieber als Onkel und Tante. An seinem ersten Schultag lernt Christian Lana Lang kennen, die ihn als Mentor durch die Schule geleitet und sie ihm zeigt. Dabei kommt es auch zu seiner ersten Begegnung mit Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan und Pete Ross. Gerade mit Pete versteht er sich von Anfang an ausgezeichnet, während er zu Chloe Sullivan ein etwas ambivalentes Verhältnis entwickelt. Gleich nach seinem ersten Schultag, Anfang März, wird Christian in den Überfall auf ein schwarzes Mädchen, namens Alicia Sterling verwickelt. Zusammen mit Clark Kent kann er das Mädchen, an der aufgegebenen Creekwood-Gießerei, aus den Händen dreier Verbrecher befreien, die sie vergewaltigen wollen. Dabei wird er von einem Messer an der Schulter verletzt. Christian bittet Clark es so hinzustellen, als habe dieser das Mädchen gerettet, da er nicht riskieren möchte, dass seine wahre Identität bekannt wird. Christian findet dabei eine Kette, die Alicia während des Überfalls, abgerissen worden ist. Als er sie Alicia, einige Tage später, zurückgeben will reagiert sie sehr seltsam und feindselig auf ihn. Erst später erfährt er von Clark Kent den Grund dafür. Erst, als Clark bei einem Besuch bei Alicia dem Mädchen verrät, wer sie tatsächlich aus den Klauen der drei Verbrecher gerettet hat, entspannt sich das Verhältnis zwischen Alicia und Christian, der sich längst in das Mädchen verliebt hat. Einige Tage später stellt sich heraus, dass Alicia sich gleichfalls zu Christian hingezogen fühlt. Christian findet zwischenzeitlich, zufällig heraus, dass Clark Kent einige ungewöhnliche Fähigkeiten besitzt. Beide reden unter vier Augen über Clarks Herkunft, wobei Christian verspricht Clarks Geheimnis zu wahren. Nachdem Alicia ihm auch ihre Gefühle für ihn gestanden hat, beginnt Christian eine Beziehung mit ihr. '02. FATAL TOUCH' Etwa in demselben Zeitraum lernt Christian auch zwei weitere Mitschülerinnen gut kennen, und zwar Conchita Morales und Marina Espada, die (zunächst zumindest) aus Spaß an der Freude mit ihm flirten, wann immer sich die Gelegenheit dazu ergibt. Dann jedoch findet Conchita eine seltsame Rosengattung, in der Nähe des Kratersees. Nachdem sie diese mit nach Hause genommen hat, verändert die Pflanze den Pheromon-Haushalt von Conchita und Marina und beide wiederum infizieren unbewusst Christian mit einem Virus aus rotem Kryptonit, der sich im Blütenstaub der Rose versteckt, und den Jungen völlig abhängig von den beiden Mädchen macht. Diese Erkrankung endet beinahe tödlich. Nur die Tatsache, dass Clark Kent, mit dem sich Christian mittlerweile angefreundet hat, sein Blut mit dem von Christian verbindet, verhindert dies. Diese Maßnahme zeitigt jedoch bald einige seltsame Nebenwirkungen. So entwickelt Christian die Fähigkeiten der Telekinese und des Frequenzsehens. Außerdem heilen fortan Wunden an seinem Körper innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Für eine Weile sorgt die Tatsache, dass Christian unter dem Einfluss der Kryptonitviren, vor Alicias Augen, mit Conchita und Marina herumgeknutscht hat, für ein angespanntes Verhältnis zwischen ihnen beiden. Dennoch läd Alicia ihn zu ihrer Geburtstagsfete ein. Dort gelingt es Christian schließlich, nachdem Conchita und Marina Alicia im Krankenhaus versicherten, dass Christian nicht mit ihnen geschlafen habe, sein Verhältnis zu Alicia wieder zu normalisieren, wobei deren beste Freundin, Samantha Collins, ihm ordentlich die Leviten liest. Zum Ende der Geburtstagsfeier hin, bietet sich Christian an, Alicia beim Aufräumen zu helfen. Im Anschluss daran, verbringen beide die Nacht mit einander. '03. VACATION' Christian und Alicia verschlafen, nach der ersten gemeinsam verbrachten Nacht miteinander, und werden prompt von Alicias Eltern, Jerome und Cassidy überrascht, als Christian mit Alicia die Treppe von ihrem Zimmer hinunter kommt. Nach einer Aussprache mit Alicias Eltern, besuchen Christian und Alicia einige Zeit später eine Kunstausstellung in Metropolis. Dort treffen sie auf Oliver Queen, den Christian ein Jahr zuvor in Wien kennenlernte, und dessen Ex-Freundin, Tess Mercer. Dabei entgeht Alicia nicht die Aufmerksamkeit, die Tess ihrem Freund Christan widmet. Nach ihrer Rückkehr aus Metropolis kommt es wegen einer Kette, die Christian Alicia zu ihrem Geburtstag geschenkt hat, zu kurzzeitigen Irritationen zwischen ihm ind Alicias Eltern, die jedoch schnell bereinigt werden können. Zu dieser Zeit kommt es, bei einem Ausritt Christians, zu einer Begegnung mit Chloe, unterhalb des Kratersees. Das Pferd des Mädchens geht durch, und in letzter Minute kann Christian Schlimmeres verhindern. In den Sommerferien fliegen Christian und Alicia nach Deutschland, wo Alicia den Vater und die Tante ihres Freundes kennenlernt. Einige Wochen später besuchen die beiden Teenager Paris, wo Alicia von den Mitgliedern einer geheimen Organisation entführt wird. Kurz darauf stellt sich heraus, dass die Justice Society of Europe - kurz: JSE - dafür verantwortlich zeichnet. Nachdem die JSE, bereits Wochen zuvor, von Christians Fähigkeiten erfahren hat, versuchen die Verantwortlichen dieser Organisation nun, Christian für die Zeit nach seinem Studium, für die JSE zu rekrutieren. Sie verlangen dabei gleichzeitig von Christian, dass er Clark Kent gegenüber Stillschweigen wart, über diese Zusammenkunft. Christian sagt zu, es sich zu überlegen, und wird zu der betäubten Alicia geführt, der es an nichts fehlt. Etwas später weiht Christian seine Freundin in die Unterhaltung, mit den Verantwortlichen der JSE ein, wobei er Alicia verspricht, vor dem Ende seines Studiums keine endgültige Entscheidung darüber zu fällen, ob er danach der JSE beitreten wird, oder nicht. Zeitraum: 4.Staffel (2004/2005) '04. RECIPROCAL EFFECT' Christian ist wieder zurück in Smallville. Es bedrückt ihn, zu erfahren, dass Clark spurlos verschwunden ist, und Chloe Sullivan getötet wurde. Kurze Zeit später stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Chloes Tod nur eine Finte gewesen ist, um sie zu schützen, und auch Clark taucht wieder auf. Etwa zur selben Zeit lernt Christian eine Mädchen kennen, dass ein Jahr älter ist, als er, und die eine Cousine von Chloe ist, wie sich herausstellt: Lois Lane. Christian, der beschlossen hat, vorerst in Smallville zu bleiben und sein Studium in Metropolis zu machen, gelingt es, dank der Vermittlung von Martha Kent, ein kleines Haus, direkt neben der Sterling-Farm, zu erwerben. Bei einem Abstecher zu den Kawatschen-Höhlen findet Christian einen schwarzen Kristallsplitter, den er einsteckt und mit nach Hause nimmt. Einige Tage später bekommt Christian von seiner Freundin Alicia ein Getränk welches, ohne sein Wissen, einen Zusatz enthält, den ihre Cheerleader-Kameradin, Mandy, zusammen mit ihrer Freundin, Rhonda, entwickelt hat. Dieser Zusatz, das sogenannte "Liebesmolekül", soll die Jungs von ihrem Willen abhängig machen. Das Getränk zeitigt jedoch ungeahnte Folgen, als Christian davon trinkt, und bei gleichzeitiger Berührung des schwarzen Kryptonits, seine Hand auf Clarks Schulter legt. Beide Jungs tauschen fortan willkürlich immer wieder die Körper, war für einige Verwirrungen und Irritationen sorgt. Schließlich schleichen sich bei Christian und Clark erste Verdachtsmomente ein, was die Ursache für ihre willkürlichen Körperwechsel sein könnte, und sie beschließen dieser Spur nachzugehen, indem sie Lois Lane in ihre Nachforschungen einspannen. '05. BLOODBROTHERS' Christian findet heraus, dass ihm seine Freundin Alicia ein Getränk gegeben hat, welches mit grünem Kryptonit versetzt ist. Wütend und enttäuscht stellt er sie zur Rede und beschließt im Anschluss, für einige Tage seine Tante Annette in Metropolis zu besuchen. Auf der Fahrt dorthin begleitet ihn Lois Lane. Obwohl beide ein eher angespanntes Verhältnis verbindet, vertraut Christian ihr an, warum er momentan nicht gut auf Alicia zu sprechen ist. Lois erinnert den Jungen eindringlich daran, dass es immer Streitpunkte geben wird, und dass vermutlich auch er irgendwann mal etwas anstellen wird, worüber Alicia nicht glücklich sein dürfte. So bittet sie ihn, Alicia zu verzeihen und darauf zu hoffen, dass sie es auch tun wird, falls er mal Blödsinn anstellt. In Metropolis lernt Christian die Vertraute seiner Tante, Diane Bennings, kennen - eine ehemalige Marine. Von ihr erfährt Christian auch, dass seine Tante schwer krank ist und nur noch einige Monate zu leben hat. Christian erkennt im Zuge seines Besuchs gleichfalls, dass Annette Falken anders ist, als er sie in Erinnerung gehabt hat, und er verspricht seiner Tante, sie nun häufiger in Metropolis zu besuchen. Auf der Rückfahrt nach Smallville lernt Christian einen jungen Biker kennen, dem er bei einer Messerstecherei beisteht. Während er den Mann und dessen beschädigtes Motorrad mit seinem Pickup mitnimmt, stellt dieser sich ihm als Jackson Teller vor. Jackson nimmt Christian mit zum Clubhaus eines Chapters der SONS OF ANARCHY. Dort lernt Christian im Laufe des Abends das Mädchen Mayson Drake kennen, das etwa ein Jahr älter ist, als er selbst. Beide kommen sich sehr nahe und verbringen die Nacht gemeinsam in einem Bett, doch es kommt, außer einigen Küssen, zu keinen Intimitäten zwischen ihnen. Christian bietet Mayson seine Hilfe an, falls sie sich dazu entscheiden sollte, ihr bisheriges Leben ändern zu wollen. Nach anfänglichem Zögern nimmt das Mädchen sein Angebot an, und sie verspricht Christian, sich deshalb bald telefonisch bei ihm zu melden. Nach seiner Rückkehr versöhnt sich Christian, der erkannt hat, dass er Alicia immer noch unvermindert intensiv liebt, mit ihr. Er erzählt ihr auch von dem Zusammentreffen mit Mayson Drake und versichert Alicia, dass sein Hilfsangebot keinerlei Hintergedanken in sich birgt. Als Alicia ihm erzählt, dass Samantha von Neil Fender schwanger ist, bietet Christian sich spontan als Vermittler an. Er besucht Neil in Kansas-City und bringt ihm bei, dass er Vater werden wird. Gleichfalls beruhigt er ihn und macht ihm deutlich, weshalb sich Samantha für eine Weile sehr merkwürdig benommen hat. Später trifft Chloe Sullivan, vor dem TALON, auf ihn und Alicia, und sie bittet ihn um ein Gespräch, da sie den Eindruck gewonnen hat, dass Clark in der letzten Zeit nicht sie selbst gewesen sei. Christian verschweigt ihr dabei, dass Clark und er mehrfach die Körper gewechselt hatten, doch eine unbedachte Bemerkung seinerseits lässt in Chloe einen unbestimmten Verdacht aufkeimen, und sie beschließt weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen, ohne dass Christian davon etwas ahnt. '06. DIVERGENCE' Zu Beginn des Jahres 2005 findet Jerome Sterling einen Meteoritenstein mit sowohl grünem, als auch rotem, Kryptonit, auf einer seiner Weiden. Als seine Tochter, Alicia den gemischten Kristall vor ihr Auge hält, fällt Sonnenlicht hindurch und ein violetter Lichtstrahl scheint in ihr Auge. Als Folge davon erleidet Alicia eine Amnesie. Sie kann sich an die letzten Monate, bis über den Zeitpunkt hinaus, an dem sie ihren festen Freund, Christian von Falkenhayn, kennenlernte, nicht mehr erinnern. Da sie sich nicht an Christian erinnert, fühlt sie sich außerstande, ihre bisherige Beziehung fortzusetzen. Christian hegt in der ersten Zeit nach diesem Ereignis unerschütterlich die Hoffnung, dass das Mädchen, das er von ganzem Herzen liebt, sich schon bald wieder an Alles erinnern wird. Kurz darauf erfährt er, dass seine Tante, Annette Falken gestorben ist. Von seiner Tante, mit der er nach Metropolis fährt, erfährt der Junge, dass seine Tante ihm, bereits zwei Wochen zuvor, nicht nur ihr gesamtes Privatvermögen geschenkt hat, sondern auch ihr Unternehmen. Bei einer kurz darauf stattfindenden Wohltätigkeits-Gala, die Oliver Queen in Star-City organisiert hat, lernt Christian nicht nur den jungen Milliardär, Bruce Wayne, kennen, sondern auch die Studentin, Victoria Vale. Bei einer Unterhaltung, während der Gala, kommen sie sich auf platonisch-freundschaftlicher Ebene näher. Bevor sich Christian wieder auf den Weg nach Smallville macht, stattet er dem Firmensitz von Falken-Industries, dem so genannten Falkenhorst, einen Besuch ab. Dort trifft er sich mit dem Geschäftsführer des Unternehmens, Fynn Everett Specter, der ihn darum gebeten hat, sich der Belegschaft des Falken-Towers vorzustellen. Christian seinerseits gewinnt einen ersten, positiven Eindruck von Specter. Zurück in Smallville findet Christian bald heraus, dass sich Alicia sich mit einem Schüler der Smallville-High, namens Deion Grafton eingelassen hat. Nach einem Football-Training der CROWS überrascht er die beiden im Flur der Schule dabei, wie sie, eng umschlungen, heftig miteinander knutschen. Beide bemerken ihn nicht dabei. Nachdem sich Alicia derart offensichtlich von Christian getrennt hat, trifft sich der Junge mit Samantha im TALON und redet mit ihr über diese Entwicklung. Samantha bittet ihn darum, Alicia noch nicht aufzugeben, und sie verspricht ihm, dass sie in seiner verworrenen Lage ihm helfen will. Bevor es jedoch dazu kommen kann, werden sie und Christian, vor dem TALON, von einem Gangster überfallen. Ein Schuss löst sich aus der Waffe des Gangsters, bevor Christian ihn überwältigen kann. Samantha wird in den Bauch getroffen. Sie wird schnellstens von Clark Kent, den Christian in seiner Not um Hilfe bittet, ins SMALLVILLE MEDICAL CENTER gebracht. Samantha überlebt die schwere Verletzung, doch sie verliert ihr ungeborenes Kind. Als Christian sie am Krankenbett besucht, und sich schwere Vorwürfe deswegen macht, spricht ihn Samantha von jeglicher Schuld frei. An seiner Schulter weint sie sich aus, nachdem sie fast eine Woche lang wie paralysiert, und nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen war. Auf der wenig später, auf der Kent-Farm, stattfindenden Geburtstags-Fete, zum achtzehnten Geburtstag von Chloe Sullivan, kommt es zu einer magischen Verwandlung aller Anwesenden. Ausgelöst von den verhexten Mädchen, Lana Lang, Lois Lane, und Chloe selbst, die alle drei von den Seelen dreier Hexen aus dem 17. Jahrhundert besessen sind. Durch den Bann, den die drei Hexen, in den Körpern der drei Mädchen, auf die Gäste legen, kommt es unter anderem dazu, dass Christian, während der Fete, mit Chloe schläft. Zuhause angekommen macht sich Christian, nachdem der Bann sich verflüchtigt hat, Vorwürfe deswegen, und ihm wird klar, dass er mit Alicia darüber reden muss. Vorher jedoch will er ein aufklärendes Gespräch mit Chloe führen, denn er ist sich sicher, dass er nicht sie liebt, sondern immer noch unvermindert Alicia. Kategorie:Non-Trek Kategorie:SMALLVILLE-EXPANDED: Hauptcharakter